Relationships Never End
by Mouth2mouth
Summary: For the past year House and Cuddy have been romantically involved. When her job becomes involved she must make a decision or live with the consequences.WARNING!involves flashbacks. Relationship: Huddy and Rachel Rated:M for language and sexual content
1. Unethical

Author's note - This may or may not contain spoilers. It does however contain spoilers for those that haven't seen season 5. I got this idea from another story that I read, it was just a random thought that popped in as I was reading. My point of this author's note is if it seems confusing bare with me it will circle aroudn to make sense. Thank you. Okay so basically the longer summary is House and Cuddy have been dating for a year, this shows from the beginning of there relationship to the outting of it.

Chapter One - Unethical

_The smell of her coconut shampooed curls tingled the instead of his nose as her took in a breath of air before planting a light kiss on the patch of hair. House laid there cradling her petit frame in his arms. He placed another kiss, this time it was placed on a more sensitive part of skin._

_"Morning," Lisa Cuddy stirred as she opened her eyes. She allowed for there lips to meet. They took a breath of air before returning for another kiss. His tongue traced her upper lip wanting access to taste her. "You really know how to wake a girl up." She smiled and allowed him in._

_"I'm just getting started." It was hard for Cuddy to get use to the romantic, good humoured House. Sometimes when she was alone she would miss the arrogant, obnoxious bastard that (9 times out of 10) he was. She would never admit it to him though._

_"What do you have planed?" She moved her lips to his neck. She started to trail down his toned upper body._

_It took him a minute or two to remember what he was going to say. He took his index finger and brought her face back up. He immediately missed the contact of her lips on his stomach. "Well since last ni…," The ear bleeding beep of the alarm clock interrupted him. He paused before continuing. "I guess a shower together." She knew that he meant something different, something that might be a whole lot of fun._

_They both got out of bed, revealing there naked body from the night before;_

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her before he allowed there lips to touch for the five hundredth time. He wasn't usually one to second guest sex, but this was Lisa Cuddy. She was the one that got away and the one that has the most on the line. If she ever lost her job she wouldn't talk to him again. If he lost his job he wouldn't get another. No one could stand him like she could, except Wilson._

_"I already said yes." She removed the last of her clothing. She wanted this more then anything._

_Cuddy grabbed her fluffy white robe. "I have to go check on Rachael."_

_Disappointment in her words, he shook his head and looked away. "That's why they invented baby monitors, so mommy and daddy could have sex and if there was a problem then they would know." House regretted the use of the word 'daddy' and the tone in which he used. He knew he could have gotten the point across using just mommy or just mention 'isn't that why there are baby monitors?'._

_"Mommy and daddy? Who knew after one night that we were this huge thing." Cuddy mocked. "Did I get married last night?"_

_"That's not what I was implying." House didn't feel the need to continue this... "You don't need to check on her, she rolled over a little while ago." She understood what he meant and removed the robe, let it hit the floor. They entered the bathroom leaving the door open so they could hear any noise that wasn't them._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We are brought to order due to the on going relationship of Dr. Lisa Cuddy and Dr. Gregory House. As all of you know it is against hospital policy for a submissive to have a romantic relationship with a subordinate." The older man took a moment to gather his breath and read the reactions of the rest of the panel. Cuddy sat in the center of the room, she was the target. Wilson sat next to man that was talking. "As you very well know Dr. Cuddy has been in a romantic relationship with Dr. House for the past year and so on. It was brought to attentions when several employees and patients complained of favouritism and clouded judgement."

"With all due respect and I mean with all due respect my favouring House has nothing to do with 'our' relationship." Cuddy placed her hands on her lap and tried to remain composed as much as possible.

"What do you suggest it has to do with?" He curled his noise and waited patiently for her response.

"Nothing." She took a moment to form the words. "If it wasn't for me then Dr. House wouldn't have a diagnostic medicine department. The hospital won't have the extra 5.5 million a year."

"The hospital has been in court several times regarding Dr. House's actions." The small pepper haired women spoke up. Lisa's eyes looked at Wilson, pleading for help.

"Without his department the...."

"This is just bullshit, what we do in our spare time is our own problem not yours." House barged into the conference room.

"Dr. House you can't be in here right now!" He swallowed. It's unethical, what you are doing is unethical."

---

Okay so that was the first chapter I would love to know what you 5.5 million is just a random number. Anyways, Constructive cristism is always welcomed as is any cristism. Please review, it will encourage me to continue. Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this, I am looking forward to writing more of this.


	2. Three Months and Honesty

A/N - Thank you for the reviews so far. They are much appreciated.

Chapter Two: Three Months and Honesty

"What I am doing in unethical? I can't believe you."

"House I think you should leave before this gets worst." Cuddy looked at the man that she was just defending. "I'll talk to you later at home."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"I can't believe it took us this long to get here. 20 years of bantering." Cuddy smiled at the man before her. "Who would of thought that I would have had to lose Joy to start this all." She knew that this started back in University. The reaction of her body back then reveal her emotions for him and they never seemed to go away._

_"When was the last time you had an orgasm?" Cuddy laughed at the question._

_She sat on the couch watching Rachael play and debating whether or not to answer that question honestly. "I mean obviously it was last night but I meant before me when was the last time you had an orgasm?"_

_"Honestly I can't remember the last time that someone else gave me one." Cuddy smiled. She vaguely remembered what a orgasm felt like._

_"Aren't you glad you have a sex machine?" House smirked. "You can't get this good over night."_

_Cuddy wasn't expecting to get turned on conversation. She felt a flush of heat rush over. She looked down at Rachael and wished that she was with the sitter._

_House slid his body off the couch so he could seat on the flood and play cars with the young child. It was the first time that House played with Rachael. She sat there giggling at House. He took the red car with white stripes and rammed it constantly into the blue car with the engine showing._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where were we before the interruption?" The man made his annoyance known. "I believe you were defending your significant other." Over the past year Cuddy heard several names referring to House. Significant other was a new one.

Cuddy sat there with the seven pairs of eyes staring at her. She didn't know to say. The intrusion broke her train of thought.

"Lisa has always favoured House. We have had problems with this before but we have gotten past it. Lisa and House had a past but that was okay that they worked together. They have a bizarre romantic interest for one another. My question to you all is what makes this situation any different then how you met your husband or wife? Put yourself in her place." Wilson waited a minute before he continued. "If you were her and your spouse was House how would you react but a group of peers telling you that you can't be together. I think that is pathetic. Why deny someone the right to love? Over the past years the hospital has been to court several times because of Dr. House," He stopped a minute to catch his breath. "But the past year how many times has the hospital been in a lawsuit because of him?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Three month anniversary." Three months ago he was asking her if she wanted him. She repeated yes hundred times (so it felt anyways)._

_It had been House second longest relationship since Stacy. The first was with a hooker that he called regularly. "I need to be honest with you," He waited to see if she was going to react or let him continue. "I've been thinking a lot about whether or not you should know in case you don't yet. Four months ago when you were suppose to get Joy," It was one of his first times that he was being completely honest with her. "I was jealous. I thought that the child was going to come between us. I was letting it, when I saw you in the operation room holding the drug addicts baby I knew that everything was going to change. I was thankful when I heard that she changed her mind. That was the reason why I went to your house, I wanted to tell you that I…." He let his voice trail off, he didn't want to be the first to say it._

_"You what?" Cuddy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Everything from jealously of Joy to what he wanted to tell her._

_"…That you would be a good mom." House smiled and took a sip from the glass in front of him. "And you are." He stood up and grabbed her hand. The hall was only lit by a night light, it's only job was to stop them from tripping over any wandering toys, He leaned her against the door frame and was shocked to discover that she was already undressing._

_"Don't think I don't know how you work Greg." She stood there in her boxer shorts underwear. "Yes I do know that I am not wearing a thong."_

_He placed his on to hers. Their tongues intertwined together and then he pulled them apart. The sensation that was being placed along her neck was driving her. The nibbles, licks, the sucking, the tongue tracing from the sensitive skin behind the ear to her jaw line. She slowly backed him up to the bed until the back of his knees hit the bed._

_"Fuck me." Cuddy's words blew into his ear. Her tongue traced the lobe of his ear. "I need you." With her words, House placed her on the bed and started to lower his lips down her torso over her perked breasts._


	3. Cheeseits

A/N- Thanks again for the reviews. I am glad you are enjoying the fic. Well here is the next addition. More to come afterward as long as there are reviews. Thanks.

Chapter Three - Cheese-its

Cuddy sat there waiting to know what her next question was going to be. The older man that sat in the middle was contemplating one how to go about asking it. It was a question that was brought up and agreed on by several of the people that sat in front of her. "Why didn't you come to us when your relationship started?" The man waited momentary for her response.

Cuddy placed her hands in her lap. She was twirling a ring on her finger. The process helped her think. "I believe that my personal life doesn't concern you." As the words came of her tongue she knew that it was her that was speaking. She wasn't being the cute, intellectual Cuddy and most knew. Instead she was being…House.

"As the head of Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital I believe what goes on in this building is my business!" The man raised his voice. "I believe it is all of our business." He motioned to the other seven people that sat in front of her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_House's lips brushed against her naked skin. Cuddy laid there waiting for the future to take place. "Don't cum until I tell you too." House's mouth was slowly making his way down her abdomen._

_Only a few hours before Cuddy was doing the same to him. His fingers marked a trail over her body. House had constantly changed the speed of his fingers. He wanted to make sure that he was hardly touching Cuddy. "Fuck." Cuddy screeched. House barely moved his hand forward._

_She was wet for him. His index and middle finger slowly plunged into her, taking caution not to touch her clit. Cuddy bite on House's bottom lip, in return House began wiggling around his fingers. "Oh god." She mumbled into his mouth._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dr. Cuddy? What is your response?" Cuddy felt her hands begin to sweat.

"Could you repeat what you just said?" Cuddy spoke with confusion. She waited patiently. She saw that she was getting on their nerves.

"What do you think we should do?" Wilson spoke up. He could tell that Cuddy was becoming uncomfortable.

"I, I, Ithinkyoushould…." She mumbled out the words in long answer. "Forget that I broke the policy." Cuddy knew that this wasn't a option.

"We both know that we can't," He waited a minute before continuing. "that would be favouritism."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rachael waddled forward. She had grown so much. Her dark hair began flowing down around her face. "Mommy," She called to Cuddy. Rachael bent down and picked up a handful of Cheese-its from her pink and purple flowered bowl. After falling twice, she had finally reached her destination, Cuddy's lap._

_"Thank you darling." Cuddy kissed the young girl on he forehead. She was glad that Rachael liked to share but really didn't want the Cheese-it's. She began picking up the three squares and brushing off her skirt where the bold tasting powder landed._

_"Anyone home?" Her front door opened. House's cane started clanking on the hardwood floor._

_"In here." Cuddy said. Rachael grabbed a few more cheese-its and started to head for the direction of House's voice._

_"Put your hand out." Cuddy yelled from around the corner, she didn't want him to be covered in the powder. She heard a small muffle of a thank you and then saw both of them reappearing around the corner. Rachael was in his arms as he limped over._

_The tiny hands held up one of the Cheese-its that she had grabbed and she tried forcing it into House's mouth._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have asked you here because of your relationship with Dr. Cuddy." House sat there. He had sat in front of these people many times but not for something like this. He quickly acknowledged his friend and redirected his attention to the man in the middle.

"Where do we begin?" House smirked up at the men and women in front of him.

----

Well I hoped you enjoyed that. If you did or didn't let me know and I'll do my darnest to make the next just as good or better. Thank you. I have a blast writing this.


	4. Stacy

A/N - Sorry that this took longer then I thought it would my apologizes to Ornlu the Wolf Demon. Several of you had asked that I write longer chapters so this one is longer then the other ones. Please let me know if it is long enough, if not I will add more to the next. Once again I want to thank everyone for the lovely reviews. So glad you all at enjoying this. Here is chapter four;

Chapter Four - Stacy

_"You have a lot of nerve coming back here." Cuddy looked at the man in front of her. "This is not the time." Her voice was a whisper which told House that Rachael was sleeping._

_"We need to talk." House stood there waiting patiently for her response._

_"Not right now." Cuddy attempted to shut the door, but failed. His hand was pressed against the expensive wood. "I need time to think."_

_"It didn't mean anything." House stood there, guilt filled his blue eyes. The silence caused both of them to start fidgeting._

_"Maybe not to you." Cuddy attempted to close the door again, succeeding now. House froze in spot. He tugged on his fall jacket as the cold crisp air blew._

_House knew that she was right, it did mean something. It meant something to the both of them and now it has come to this conclusion. House immediately regretted going back to that house. Going back to that house that he once knew, the one when he spent hours and hours trying to capture a mouse, the difference now is that the mouse was Stacy._

_Although House could never forgive her for what happened to him, he knew that he still had feelings for her._

_He knocked on the door again. She didn't come to the door. He knew that she had probably gone to the bedroom, crying. He dug into his pocket and grabbed the golden key that was given to him after 9 months._

_'God we've been together 9 months, 9 months and I now I go to my ex-wife's house.' House thought to himself._

_He turned the key in the door and pushed it open slightly. He removed his shoes and hung up his cane then began heading to the bedroom. Her bedroom._

_"I'm an ass." Cuddy already knew that but hearing his voice say it gave her some comfort. "I don't know why I went there." It wasn't like him to admit he was wrong. For one it didn't happen often._

_Cuddy rubbed her tear stained eyes before she turned over to face him. To see the remorse on his beautifully shaped face. "Nothing happened, she wasn't even there." The last part was a lie._

_"She wasn't home? What if she was? What if she kissed you?" House licked his lips remembering her kiss that day. "What if something else happened?" House hated the fact that this was who he was. The ass that disappointed everyone, his dad, his mom, what friend(s) he had, and now… and now he disappointed the only person he cared about. He couldn't imagine losing Cuddy let alone Rachael as well._

_"I went there to night because I still had feelings for Stacy." The words were murderous to Cuddy's ears._

_"You still have feelings for her?" She kind of understood, they had been married once. They said that they were going to spend the rest of their lives with each other._

_"Had. When we kissed I rea—"_

_"You kissed? I thought she wasn't there." Cuddy turned away from him. She hated crying in front of him. She hated how this bothered her so much. She hated how he got to her after all of these years. She hated not knowing if there would be a future with him or not._

_"Let me finish." House walked over to the bed that they once shared. "I realized that I didn't love her anymore, there weren't any feelings left. I realized…," he took a breath before finishing. "thatIloveyou."_

_Cuddy froze. "You what?" House contemplated if he was going to say it again. Cuddy wasn't sure if she had heard him right._

_"That I rove you." It sounded like Scooby-doo was telling her that he loved her. She turned to face him again._

_"Greg I …" Cuddy stopped._

_"House behave." Wilson looked at his long term friend. Wilson didn't want to see either one of his friends leave. He had imagined once that he was going to end up with Cuddy. Instead he just felt guilty. Guilty for imagining that and guilty for pressuring both of his friends into a relationship._

_"We have received a complaint from several different staff members and patients." The large man paused. "The complaint was of favouritism. With further investigation we were told that Dr. Cuddy and you had been having an on going relationship for a while now._

_"Right." House glared at his best friend. Just how much could he really tell him. "Who said that?"_

_"They have asked for there name to be anonymous." One of the ladies spoke up._

_"Shut your pie hole." House was starting to become arrogant._

_"There name doesn't concern you. They have written a complaint and we are taking care of it." The middle man waited until everyone calmed down. "Now that we can move on, why did you pick Princeton-Plainsboro?" He repeated the words in his head. "I mean why did you apply for a job here?"_

_"I don't see how any of that is relevant." House smirked up at the people before him._

_"I love you too." Cuddy leaned her self upward with her arms to help steady herself. House reached over to grab her hand and kiss it but was interrupted by a muffled cry over the baby monitor._

_"I'll get it." Although House would never admit it to Cuddy he missed not seeing Rachael at all today. House kissed her on the cheek before getting up to attend the crying 15 month old child._

_Cuddy sat there on her freshly washed bedding. She had wanted to get the spell of him out of her room. "There you go." House was holding on to Rachael and the bottom half of a Sippy cup until her tiny hands grasped the handles. "I think she had a nightmare. I believe I heard her saw something about dungeons and dragons, or maybe it was Taub and Kutner doing the naked dance together. Or maybe it was both." House had received a laugh from the women in front of him._

_House sat on the bed again. He slightly bounced up and down trying to sooth the small child. Cuddy moved towards them and placed a small kiss on House's shoulder before placing one on her child's forehead. Her hand lightly brushed Rachael's hair back revealing her little forehead._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It is relevant. We need to know if you came here in hopes of have a relationship with Dr. Cuddy or you came here because the hospital's reputation." Wilson bite off the words as his voice echoed threw the room.

"You know why I came here." House looked at him. "And no it wasn't because of Cuddy, even if it was you think I would say it?" he paused before continuing. "I had just gotten out of a marriage. The divorce papers weren't even dry." He looked directly at the rest of the eyes. "I came here because I was offered my job and ever since I have been doing a kick as.s job doing it."

"There is no need to get snarly Dr. House." The oldest women at the table gave him a stern look. House didn't both responding, the lady reminded him of his mother.

"Anything else?" House waited a minute to wash away the thought that his mother was in the room nagging him about his father. Although he died his mother just wasn't over him yet.


	5. Love? Yes

A/N - Okay several of you were asking that I try to make my flashbacks less confusing and I followed your instructions. I left the lines because it might help others, but there are italics as well. If you have any other suggestions, even if I have to write Flashback up there to help clarify, I will because I want you all to enjoy this story. I believe this chapter is one of my best ones. I had no trouble at all writing it. I apologizes that it took me a while to post it but here it is, I hope you all enjoy it. Let me know. Thank you

Chapter Five - Love? Yes.

The tension throughout the boardroom grew thick. House sat there awaiting the 'important' questions that they had been wanting to ask.

Wilson sat with his head down. He didn't like the fact that he was on the board that would determine if his friend had any kind of chance of being happy. Over the past year he had saw the improvement in his friend, he even saw changes in Cuddy.

Wilson sat there listening to the whispers of the people on the other side of the table. He knew when he walked in the room that he wasn't going to be as involved. They all knew he was going to be bias in the decision, they weren't wrong either.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"I need to talk to you, it's about Amber." Wilson was standing in the doorway of Cuddy's house. He had made several appearances in the past but he had usually called before hand._

_"What's a matter?" Cuddy led him further into the house. _

_"I had another dream," He took a breath before he continued. "She was laying in my arms, begging me to…" He allowed his voice to trail not sure if Cuddy really wanted to hear that part. " We had finished and then all of a sudden we were in the ICU, she was in my arms again. She was telling me that she wasn't fine with dying. She wanted more time with me, she wanted to know how I could sleep with her and then let her die." He paused to collect himself. "Amber wanted to know how I could give up so easily on her, how I could move on with my life. Most of all she wanted to know how the hell I was still best friends with the one person that was responsible for her death." _

_Cuddy sat there, she hated how resentful she felt with Wilson blaming House for Amber's death. She knew he had the right. House was at the bar, House called Wilson to come get him, Amber showed up, House ignore her offer and got on the bus, Amber had no choice but to follow._

_"Cuddy? Rachael's crying you want me to get her or are you capable?" House husky voice echoed down the hallway. _

_"I'm so sorry." Cuddy reached out to touch Wilson's hand but he pulled his hand away. _

_"I can't, I can't, please tell me I am still dreaming." Wilson rubbed his tear stained eyes and knew that it could possibility. _

_"Lisa, did you not hear me?" House limped down the hallway with the child in his arms. "I think she had another nightmare." House knew that it might not have been the case, but didn't like ruling it out. It gave him a reason to be her superhero of a dad._

_"What's he doing here at this hour?" Wilson stood up not wanting to be near Cuddy. He just spilled his guts to her about Amber and how something in side of him still blamed House got her death._

_House's focus turned to his only friend. "Hey, why you here?" Cuddy looked at House hoping he could read her expression._

_"Are you two finally sleeping together?" Wilson pushed his jacket behind his wrists and looked intently at the two people in front of him that he thought he knew._

_"Wilson, we can talk about this in the morning." Cuddy tried to reach out to the emotional colleague and friend._

_"No, let's talk about now." He waited for any kind of hostility and then continued. "How long has this been going on?"_

_"Long enough to know it just isn't about sex." House said trying to hide the smile on his face._

_"Do you love her?" _

_"Yes." House finally smiled._

_"Do you love him?" Wilson turned his complete focus on Cuddy._

_"Of course." At Cuddy's words Wilson wished he could take Cuddy away from House. Just to show him what he has been living with for so long. _

_"Doesn't anyone else know?" Wilson was a little agitated._

_"Not that we know." House and Cuddy's voice synced each others._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The taste of victory crept into House's mouth. The more they talked amongst themselves the stronger it became. "Are you guys going to continue to talk long enough for me to go potty?" House smirked remembering his failed attempt at getting Rachael potty trained. Still to young.

"One more moment." The man that had been doing most of the talking stuck out his finger.

House sighed knowing that this was going to take longer. "Just out of curiosity, did you take this long with Lisa?" The board turned to face him. Wilson sat there in shock at hearing his friend's first name.

"I believe we all have come to a conclusion. If you could step out into the hall we will call you in with on verdict." House thought about his addiction. He thought about how close he had come to going to jail, had he had almost lost his license. If it wasn't for Cuddy he would have.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cuddy stormed into House office. The ting white envelop in her hand. "Jury duty?" House looked up at her. "Pass it off on some dumbass kid that is too stupid to get off it."_

_"It's from the Board directors." Cuddy slammed the envelope on his paper filled desk. "Did you not get one?" She didn't wait for an answer. "We're being served." She plopped herself in the chair across from him._

_"I haven't checked my mailbox today, or yesterday or last week." House picked up the envelope. "Please punish me o' grateful one." _

_His index finger and thumb had found his way into the tiny envelope and pulled out the piece of paper. _

_Board of Directors_

_Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital_

_181 Main Street  
Princeton, NJ _

_(233)-555-1045_

_Dear, Dr. Lisa Cuddy:_

_This letter is regarding your personal violation with hospital policy. We the board feel that your actions should be resolved with a consequence. _

_Please contact us as soon as possible so we can set up a date. _

_Thank for your time,_

_Bill Johnson,_

_President _

_House's eyes scanned over the paper. "Okay so maybe this isn't about us." _

_"What isn't about you?" Kutner's voice cut of Cuddy before she could say something. _

_"Nothing." Cuddy stood up. She reached for the letter but House declined it. _

_"I'll take this to Wilson." House placed it back in the envelope. "Now, what do you want?" House grunted at the thought that something negative might come from their relationship. That maybe he would get hurt way sooner then he expected. _

_"The patient's rash has expanded." Kutner smiled._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How'd it go?" Cuddy hugged him not caring at the moment who seen.

"They didn't grill me. I think you got the worst of it." House wrapped his arms around her. He wasn't comfortable showing his feelings at work, but knew that this called for a little PDA.


	6. Sex, Anger, and Disappointment

A/N - My apologizes that this took a week to get up. Last week was the first week back from Spring break and it was bad when it came to work load.

Here is the next chapter and I hope you all like it. I had fun writing it and enjoyed it a lot. I can't wait to read the reviews and get the next chapter up. Anyways here you go;

Chapter Six - Sex, Anger and Disappointment

_"Just how much longer did you think we could have gone with out the hospital figuring it out?" Cuddy sat at the kitchen table as House wondered around the house._

"I don't know," House pulled a chair out across from her. "Wilson said that they were concerned or something." House hated himself for not really caring at the time of his friends explanation.

"They are going to fire us both, oh my at least." Cuddy placed her head on the table.

"No they won't." House tried to hide his smile. He and Cuddy both knew if the board had any brains at all they wouldn't fire her.

"One of us is getting fired." Cuddy's voice was mumble. The sound bouncing off the table as she spoke.

"And you think it s going to be you?" House looked at her looking for some kind of reaction from her.

"Yes, I am having a romantic relationship with a subordinate." She propped her head up on her arms.

"This is crazy. There is no way that they will fire you or me for that matter." House smirked. He knew he was right and he knew that she was just upsetting herself for no reason.

"You can't be so sure of that." Cuddy looked at him. She swallowed hard trying to fight the toughening tears that planned to escape. "For the life of me I hope your right."

"I hope to god I am right." Cuddy looked at him in shock.

"God?" Cuddy waited for an explanation. "I thought you were an atheists."

"I am," He waited till he shock wore off. "You're not." 

"Cuddy, House, you can come back in now." Wilson was in the doorway.

Wilson left the door open as his friends followed him in to the conference room. He stepped back up on to the panel deck and returned to his seat hoping that his friends knew he had know say in what was to come.

_"You got to stop doing this to yourself." House slammed his hand on top of the polished desk. Cuddy jumped in her seat as he startled her. "You can't control what is thrown your way. Poor Cuddy she can't get pregnant, poor Cuddy she can't think for herself, Poor Lisa Cuddy she doesn't know what the board is going to decide. Poor Lisa Cuddy, who the hell cares?"_

Cuddy sat in her chair terrified and trying to hold the tears the were willing to fall. "Typical no reaction." Cuddy tried to remember what she might have done to set him off but couldn't recall anything. The sex this morning was good, longer and better for her and him, so she thought.

"Nothing at all to say?" House leaned all of his wait on to the piece of wood that eased pressure off his bad leg.

"Sorry." Cuddy didn't know what she had done to piss him off or better yet what had pissed him off to begin with.

"Sorry? Do you even know why? I sure the hell don't. Why the hell are you apologizing?" House tapped his cane on the carpet floor waiting for a explanation why.

Cuddy was still frozen in her chair.

"What the hell are you being mute? Did you loose you voice from me fucking you to now?" House stepped forward and Cuddy flinched.

Cuddy jumped in her seat not even realizing that she had done so. She had no reason to jump as he walked closer to her. She knew he would never hurt her no matter how pissed off her was, that was her parents not Cuddy and House. That wasn't there relationship.

"I, I, I…"

"I, I, I, I don't understand you at the moment." House sat down in the chair across from her.

"What the hell is your problem?" Cuddy met his eyes in her gaze.

"Have you not left your office this morning?" House lowered his voice. Realizing he allowed the nurses station to hear enough already.

"No, I've been in here doing paper work." House rolled his eyes. "What the hell is going on?"

"You're looking for the god damn sympathy vote." House picked up his cane and let it hit the flood and bounce in between his fingers.

"What?" Cuddy folded her arms across her breasts. Her cleavage becoming more notable that before.

"Don't play dumb." House looked at her and realized she really had no fucking clue what he was talking about. "Never mind."

"No, you can't barge into my room accusing me of something and then just drop it." Cuddy stopped before she would say something that would set him off again.

"Yes I can and I just did." House leaned on his cane as he stood up.

"No you can't, it's immature and unfair." Cuddy applied pressure on her desk as she mimicked him and stood up.

"Yes I can. Come Cuddy it isn't anything." House turned on his heals attempting to escape.

"Apparently it was. Plus two can play at this game." Cuddy smiled.

"You won't." House turned to look at his sex partner.

"I would." Cuddy dropped the smile to show him she was being completely serious.

"Your cruel.

"You're an ass." Cuddy sat back down in her chair knowing that she had won that battle.

"The stupid blondies you hired as nurses like to talk shit about a lot of people and a lot of stuff." House looked down at the ground. He didn't want to admit that he was his old self again. "Dr. Cuddy is going to put her job first, she's going to break up with Dr. House, no way was she going to risk being the only female dean of medicine for a arrogant jackass that House is. Dr. Cuddy has to know that Dr. House and Dr. Cameron are sleeping together behind her back." He stopped waiting for her reaction.

"You have got to be serious. I told you that we would fight the board as a couple not as Dr. Cuddy and Dr. House. But a couple." Cuddy paused. "Well yeah we will still be Dr. Cuddy and Dr. House, but you get the point. You have to be able to trust my word when I say something."

"Which is why I am a jackass." House turned to leave. "This is why I blame Wilson for all my problems."

"Yeah," Cuddy smiled. "Wait, how is Dr. Cameron today Greg?" 

"Thank you for joining us again. We thought instead of calling you back one by one that we would just get this done and over with right now." The salt and pepper hair man in the middle spoke as House and Cuddy took the seats that were provided for the both of them.

"Un huh." House mumbled under his breath. "That is why."

"Dr. Cuddy, you have given us a lot to think about. I mean a lot to think about and consider." He had continued to talk.

"Let one of the other birds speak." House said getting tired of hearing this guys voice.

"Shut up." Cuddy reached her hand out and touched him on the lap to quiet him down.

"As I was saying, Dr. Cuddy you gave us a lot to think about and consider. Some good and some bad." He took a drink of water from the clear glass. "I hope you won't react badly to our decision." He motioned to the surrounding people and lingered on Wilson.

Wilson squirmed in his chair. He didn't like all the set of eyes on him.


	7. No Where But No Where

A/N - Sorry for not updating this week. Just haven't had time. Here is a update, hopefully I can get another one in this weekend. Anyways tell me if you hate it or love it!

Chapter Seven - No Where But No Where

"Enough with the small talk." House rolled his blue eyes.

The panel looked around at each other not sure who was going to do the talking. "We have came to the conclusion," Wilson stopped hoping that someone else would be willing to continue his sentence.

"Conclusion?" Cuddy raised her eyebrows waiting for the Wilson to continue.

"We have decided that neither one of you will be fired." Wilson smiled hoping this would relieve the tension.

"Thank you very much." Cuddy motioned to get up.

"However, your actions are not going unnoticed. We have to be able to set an example for the other employees of this hospital." The middle man's voice was strong and superior. Cuddy immediately sat back down. "Dr. Cuddy you're relationship with Dr. House has gone against hospital policy, therefore you are being suspended for 15 days without pay."

"That is not----" Cuddy's response was cut off.

"As for Dr. House," The man glared at towards her and then redirected his eyes at House. "You are going without punishment, however you will be watched. We will not play any of your games and you must report to Dr. Wilson frequently with a report on your patient or patients at the time." He took a sip of water before continuing. "Most of all you MUST do all of the hours that you are assigned at the clinic."

"But mom." House looked towards Cuddy for some help in the situation that just occurred.

"With all do respect Dr. Kincaid I feel that you are not going about this situation the right way." Cuddy stood up and brushed off her skirt.

"And what would you suggest the right way would be?" Dr. Kincaid looked at them awaiting one of them to speak. He knew the situation was going to be harder then it would have been if it were anyone else sitting in front of him.

Cuddy couldn't think of anything off the top of her mind.

"House," Cuddy pressed hard against the door frame. "House get up." Her voice was growing louder. "House get the hell up, we're going to be late." Cuddy had no idea why she was waiting around for him. She never did before and she didn't know why now. "House you have five minutes and then I am leaving without you. I have a meeting in an hour and I have to..." Her voice trailed off.

A warm hand brushed against her abdomen, small kisses were planted on her neck. "Good morning to you too." House's scruff tickled her sensitive skin.

"Sorry." Her word choice wasn't needed. There was no need for it to be said. House had turned her around, she sprung freely in his arms.

Cuddy bit her lip knowing what he wanted. She didn't quite understand why he wanted it. Yesterday afternoon, last night, twice last night, and now this morning. "Meeting," House pressed his lips on to hers. His tongue tracing her upper and bottom lip awaiting to be let in.

Cuddy broke away first. "I can't," Cuddy's hand ended up on his chest. "You can't either."

"Yes you can, you just don't want too." House looked down at her and she knew he was defeated. The more we have sex the better it gets."

"As temping as that sounds," Cuddy choke down the words she was going to say. " I need a break." She stepped on her tippy toes and her lips brushed her skin.

"Dr. Cuddy?" The loud thud of fingers tapping on the hard wood desk broke Cuddy's train of thought. "Dr. Cuddy, your suggestion?"

"I would suggest, I mean I am suggesting that I do not get suspended." Cuddy watched the reactions of the people around her. "I don't think I should get suspended. My relationship with Dr. House is professional at work and personal at home."

"This isn't something that can be just forgotten about. We need to set an example." A snippy women that had spoken before hand spoke.

"With all due respect I understand that. I just don't think it is fair that I am being suspended for 15 days." Cuddy's eyes glared at the women awaiting to see if she was going to respond.

"Fair is a understatement. I think we are being plenty fair. Several people would love to be in your position, I being one of them." She watched Cuddy's reaction and she excepted that reaction that she had gotten.

"I don't think it is fair because I have worked here for the past seven years. I made the hospital move from fifteenth to second," Cuddy looked at this and knew she had their full attention. "I have brought the hospital millions and millions of dollars."

"What is your point?" One of the doctors quirked there eyebrow.

"My point is that this hospital won't be where it is today without me." Cuddy finished her sentence and sat back down.

"Anyone that walks around with her chest hanging out to dry can bring in money. I believe it is called prostitution."

"That is enough." Wilson shot a glare at the panel to his right. "Dr. Cuddy and Dr. House haven't done anything wrong. You can't help who you love. Look at me, I've been married three times." Wilson's palms were spread out on the table to stop him from clenching them. "Lisa, 15 days isn't that long."

House and Cuddy sat in there chairs not sure what to say or to who to say it too. The tension had grown in the room and it had become overly awkward. Neither one of them wanted to be in the room any longer.

Cuddy twirled her thumbs around one another to stop herself from breaking down and crying right there, right there in front of them all. Was that what the hospital really thought of her? Thought that she was a whore that loved to tease the donors into giving the hospital money?

"I think we have kept you long enough. The verdict remains as it was before. Dr. Cuddy you have 15 days of suspension without pay and Dr. House you are under supervision." The wooden hammer hit the table light enough so it could be heard but quite enough that the hospital wasn't disturbed. "You may go."


	8. Tattletale, Tat Swing On A Bulls Tail

A/N - Sorry if this chapter seems off, I don't think it does...okay maybe a little bit. It's just been a frustrating day and I needed to vent so I vented into the story. Also thank you for the reviews that I got last chapter, it meant a lot to here your insights. I enjoy reading what you all are thinking good or bad. So I am encouraging reviewing.

Chapter Eight - Tattletale Tattletale Is Swing On A Bulls Tail

House sat cross legged, right leg over left, in his office. He was angry of what the outcome was, 15 days for her and he was under supervision. "Fucking clinic duty." The chair that once smelled that urine was now occupied by him once again.

He shut eyes trying to tell himself that this was going to be over with in a flash.

"Is it true that Dr. Young called Cuddy a whore?" Thirteen walked in with Foreman and Taub hot on her trail.

House eyes flung open and he rubbed his temple trying to tell them that he was annoyed but the questions. "Hello to you too."

They stood over top of him awaiting his answer. But received none. "Cameron said that she heard from Brenda which heard from Wilson I think that Cuddy was called a whore?"

"Yeah, so?" House looked at them. "Is there something wrong with you all?" He looked at his team which was staring back at him, they were far to curious. " Why haven't you asked me how long I have been dipping my pen in the ink for?" House smiled. It was good to be his natural self without Cuddy around.

"What did you do?" Taub spoke up. He wasn't all that sure on how long they had been dating for, word in the hospital was a few months now.

House rubbed his temple again, he didn't say anything.

"Since your not answering the question means one of two things happened you stood up and told the board off, that didn't happen though because you still have a job. The other thing is that you didn't do squat." Foreman spoke up, he was a little concerned. He knew that he would have said something, House on the other hand…

"Oh my god, you let her be called a whore."

"House can I talk to you?" Cuddy stood holding the glass door open. Her eyes roamed the members of House's team.

"We'll go do that CT scan." Thirteen smiled and the small group left through the other door.

"Smooth." House yelled out too them as they disappeared out of his view.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you ever find out who said something to the board?" House stood in the kitchen and watched Cuddy scrub at the dirty dishes.

"No." Cuddy stared blankly at the grease stained plate.

"I want to know." House leaned against the counter to try and get a better look at her face.

"And you think I don't?" Cuddy scrubbed a little harder.

"Yeah, lately I have been thinking that. It's been a week since we have gotten the letter." House's fingers curves under the ledge of the semi-stylish counter.

"I've been busy." Cuddy soaked the sponge again before grabbing another plate. "Can you at least dry?"  
"Doing what?" House grabbed a dish towel. He knew that his help would prolong the yelling that might come from this conversation.

"Work." House was getting frustrated with her short answers.

"I work with you," House paused, debating if he wanted to continue with what he had thought of. "What's the real reason you don't want to know?" House put the dish down that was in his hand. He flung the dish towel over his shoulder and grabbed Cuddy by the waist and turned her around to face him. "What is the real reason you don't want to find out who tattletale?"

Cuddy face was looking towards the sink half full of pans. "I got to do the dishes." She knew she sounded pathetic. If she couldn't have a decent conversation with House right now then when would she be able too? When would she be able to if they got married? IF. What would happen if the outcome of they relationship left them both stranded and looking for a new job.

"Cuddy for god sake, your pathetic." It was strange to hear the words in a sentence together. Especially from House.

"Do you really want to know why I don't want to know?" Cuddy looked in his eyes and regretted as soon as she did it. House looked at her, he didn't want to repeat himself again. " I am scared shitless that if we find out who did it that we are going to regret every dating to begin with." House flinched at the word dating. It had took them months to even consider their relationship as 'dating'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuddy sat on the edge of the seat. House shift his legs so she could be near him. She placed her hand on his legs and then quickly removed it. "What's up?" House looked at her and instantly missed the contact that she made.

"We need to talk." Cuddy eyes darted to the ground. "The hospitals been talking…" She let her voice trail off.

"Cuddy, spit it out?" House's voice was concerned he could tell that something was a matter with her.

Cuddy smiled, she wasn't quite sure how to word it. "It was someone that is close to you." House quirked an eyebrow. "I was afraid that this was going to happen, I just knew this was going to happen." Cuddy twirled her thumbs around each other.

"I always knew gossip was good for something," House looked at her. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know.

"He tried to cover his tracks." Cuddy was beating around the bush and didn't know why. She was furious that he would even rat them out, rat them out to the board after all. Wasn't she the one that got him the job after all? "Taub."

"Not Wilson?" House looked at her. He wasn't sure if he could believe the hospital gossip….this time anyways. "How would he have known, the only person that knew was Wilson."

Cuddy shrugged her shoulders, she was kind of glad that she had told him. "Why on earth would you think I am close to Taub?" House looked at Cuddy, she made direct connect with him.

"I just thought since he was a part…" Cuddy stopped talking.

"I hired him cause you made me." House looked at her. He knew that wasn't true, he narrowed it down and had hired him. "I know why." House pressed his cane into the carpet and swung his legs off to the side to stand up.

"Where are you going?" Cuddy looked at him as he rounded the chair.

"To find Taub." House opened the glass door. "Dinner at six?" House called over his shoulder as the door went back to its rightful closed space.

"It's okay to be scared." House looked down at the smaller women in front of him. He placed his hands back on to her hips after he placed the dish towel down.

"Like you would know." Cuddy couldn't believe how sincere he was being.

"I would." House allowed the words to slip out. It was still hard for him to admit his feelings to her.

House leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"I bet you it's Wilson." Cuddy smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Wilson?" House pulled back to get a better look at her. Was she serious?

"You pissed the man off when it came to Amber." Cuddy step forward and met his lips with hers. "I got to finish up, go…," Cuddy waited until something clever came to mind. "play with yourself."

"Only if you promise to join me in a bit." House smirked.

"Promise." Cuddy turned to finish doing the dishes in the dirty cooling water.

"Tattletale, tattletale swing on a bull's tail." House walked into the lab. He hide his smirk once he got the attention of the man her wanted, among others. "When you need a drink cup of tea, you can drink some pee." House looked at Taub and Taub looked down the scope.

"What are you twelve?" Thirteen spoke up from behind the shelf.

"No I'm thirteen." House's eyes never left Taub. "So Taub, anything you want to say?"

A/N - I know another one. I realize that 12 does seem a little old for that rhyme but I love quote that line from CSI. Wendy says it to Hodges in "Lab Rats" 7x20. Anyways that is what I wanted to say here. Also I'll add it again, sorry if this is off rough day. I hope you all enjoyed it though. Let me know if you didn't....or did.


	9. Maybe Chemo wasn't the Answer

A/N - Here you all go, next chapter. Hope you all like it.

Chapter Nine - Maybe Chemo wasn't an Answer

Taub sat at the table, his face read like he was confused but he knew exactly why his boss for three years was standing in front of the lab awaiting a answer from him. "Nope, not a thing." Taub turned his noise back to the scope in front of him.

"The hard way it is." House stepped further into the lab. "Don't you know how this works, you have a easy way which is admit what you have done or there is a hard way which brings a lot of embarrassment to yourself." House smiled as his mind mustard up something to use against his employee.

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about." Taub kept his direction down in the scope. He wanted to make little or no eye contact with House as much as he could.

"You know you can't avoid me for ever." House played his 'duh' look. "When Taub was young," Taub's head shot up to see exactly where this was going. "He use to pick his noise and eat it." House smiled. "How do you think he got his noise so big?"

Taub stood there surprised that House would say something like that. "It's not true." Taub looked at Foreman and Thirteen. "It's not." He shook his head.

"Oh come on, they aren't going to believe you with that darkish smile and you repeating your words. Plus I usually tell the truth." House smirked.

"No you don't." Thirteen smiled.

"When it comes to you guys, embarrassment, and a good laugh, I do." House smiled. "Now Taub are you going to tell me the truth or do I need to get a picture of ex lover and post her around the hospital," House smiled. "If it is a her at all."

"I didn't rat you guys out." Foreman and Thirteen's heads leaned forward to capture the interaction a little better.

" Rat who out?" House said knowing full well what he meant.

"Cuddy and you."

"Well the word is that you did."

"Rumours? You're going to humiliate me because of rumours?"

"Well yeah," House allowed his cane to dance around in his hand. "The source is reliable."

"Just out curiosity how do you know that Cuddy didn't rat you two out?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Just how do I know that you didn't say something?" Cuddy stood there in her bed that was now somehow turning into their bedroom._

"I might be an ass but if I wanted to end this then I would be a man." House knew that sound a little far fetch coming from him. Truth is he probably would ignore her the best he could and await for her to catch him in an elevator or at his apartment and wait for her to break up with him.

"I'm sure." Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"I'm in this for the long run." Had House just admit that he loved her. Sure they had used the L-word before but Cuddy was the one that usually ignition it.

"Really?" Cuddy looked at him, was he completely serious.

"Yeah, plus how do I know that you didn't want to end things? I am pretty sure you could tell the right person just as easily as I could." House sat on the bed awaiting for an answer.

Cuddy hesitated. Was he implying the same exact thing that she was implying only moments before hand? "House, I am not like that. I do have some dignity." Cuddy crawled under the bedding and rested her head on the cushioned pillow.

"I know, but it doesn't feel all that good when the person he was trusted for the past year and some blames something on you, does it?" House moved close to her. Had he really turned in to a softy?

"No it doesn't." Cuddy rested her head on his chest.

House planted a kiss on the top of her head. "Do you think that maybe, just maybe we could have sex tonight?"

Cuddy sat wondering just when was the last time that they actually did have sex. "Yeah." Cuddy realized between the letter and Rachael they forgot to actually enjoy themselves.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I just know." House smiled.

"Okay fine it was me." Taub was owning up to this all to quickly.

"No it isn't, who are you protecting?" House was more the interested now.

"No one it was me." Taub paused when he realized he wasn't being all that convincing. "You come in he blaming me and when I own up to it you say it isn't me? Who must this sinful person be?"

House turned on his heel and exited out of the doors that he enter momentarily.

It didn't take him long after the elevator dinged open before House had reached Wilson's office. "House." Annoyance was evident in Wilson's voice.

"We need to talk." House looked at the patient in front of Wilson. How many times has House interrupted Wilson with a patient before?

"Can't this wait?" Wilson looked at the women with no hair in front of him. "I'm sorry."

"No it can't." House sat on the couch by the window.

"Will you excuse us for a minute?" Wilson looked the women who seemed to be more pissed off that she had to wait longer now to be told if the chemo is working or not.

"Whatever." The women got up and exited the room shutting the door after she left.

"Now what on earth is so important?" Wilson folded his hands and awaited for his friend to answer.

A/N- I know another one, I appreciate the reviews that I get. I just wanted to let you all know that I started another story. Unfortunate House, click on my name if you want to read it.


	10. The End!

Chapter Ten - The End!

"You're clever." House stared at Wilson whose mouth was hanging open a bit in slight confusion. "Using Taub as a rat, clever." House shook a finger at his friend.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Wilson leaned back in his chair.

"Why? I thought you wanted me and Cuddy together?"

"I do." Wilson sighed realizing that he was totally caught now and had no where to go but to tell the truth. "I just wanted you two to be able to do what ever you wanted."

"Uh huh." House rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry but that I wasn't being a good friend. You should know what that's like." Wilson leaned forward grabbing the pen on the desk. "If you don't mind I have to tell someone they are dying."

House got up and headed for the door. "I did it so you two could stop hiding. The hospital couldn't afford to lose either of you."

"I know why you did it." House said. "You just wanted to see if Cuddy and I could make it as a couple…."House exited the room.

---------------------------------------------------------

_"I could lay here all day." House held Cuddy in his arms firmly. _

_"Yeah." Cuddy captured his lips with hers and rested her head back on his chest. _

_"And to think we could have been together for the past 20 years if I didn't screw it up." House smiled. Just maybe that was all that needed to be said. It was their lives, it was their problems._

---------------------------------------------------------

"Cuddy." House walked into her office.

"Yeah?" She looked up to see that he had already reached her desk.

"What do you think is the next step?" House asked.

"What do you mean?" Cuddy looked at him.

"20 years of foreplay, hot sex, a relationship, the board meeting, what's next?" Cuddy quirked an eyebrow when she realized what exactly he meant.

"I don't know." Cuddy smiled.

"What do you want to happen next?"

"What do you want to happen next?" Cuddy mimicked House previous question.

"Marry me." House stared at her.

"Are you serious?" She suppressed the laughter.

"I guess I am, it seems like the next logical step."

"A proposal?" Cuddy let out a small laughter.

"What's so funny?" House asked a little confused.

"Nothing, I just thought," Cuddy stopped. "I guess so." Cuddy didn't want to end their relationship.

"Is that a yes?" House asked a little confused.

"Yes it is a yes." House smiled and kissed her.

"Nice to be able to do that now. What about sex in the office?"

Cuddy mouthed 'no' and House headed for the doors again. "We don't have to get married, don't get me wrong I love you but I never thought you were wanted to get married." Cuddy said.

"People change." House said and closed the doors to leave her as she was before he interrupted her.

The End.

A\N- Sorry for the bad ending. I lost interest in the story and I apologize for that. Let me know what you thought of the story, the good and the bad. Thank you all for who review, I do appreciate them and I am sorry if I disappointed any of you. It's been a rough past few months. Thank you!


End file.
